


Clever Strategy

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry and Ron play ping-pong.





	Clever Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“When I said ‘I bet you anything,’ this isn’t really what I had in mind,” said Ron apprehensively as his jeans fell to the floor. He was so tall that his boxers were completely visible from across the ping pong table where Harry stood, still wearing his trousers.

“We could stop now, but then I’ll win,” smirked Harry.

Ron glared at him, unwilling to back down from the challenge. “How am I supposed to concentrate when you look that good?”

“You’re a strategist. You’ll figure something out.”

Harry was surprised when Ron lost the next point and removed his boxers instead of one of his two remaining socks. The strategy became clear, however, as soon as Ron wrapped his free hand around his erection and began to stroke himself.

Harry lost the next six points.  



End file.
